Nightmare Turned Dream
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: Minnie has a terrible nightmare. Mickey helps reassure her that it was only a nightmare, and wasen't real. He helps her to realize once more, that everythings all right.


Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it.

Authors Note: Welcome to my third Disney fan fiction story. This story is also about my favorite characters and character pairing: Mickey and Minnie. Once more, my personal thought is Mickey 22, and Minnie 21. This is my first romance/hurt/comfort story. Rest assured, it will have a happy ending. If you've checked my profile, then you already know that all of my stories will. Mickey and Minnie are married in this story. It will contain some intense emotional drama. At least I feel it will. This is just an idea I had in the back of my mind. The setting isn't particular. Don't worry. I assure you there will be more stories like my last two. My next story will be like my last; A fluffy, romantic and sweet story. I hope you enjoy. No flames, please. Please read and review.

Confirmed. Squad Unit 19, over and out!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NIGHTMARE TURNED DREAM

Minnie Mouse had never felt fear, worry or pain this intense before. Every inch of her body emanated these emotions. Her mind was reeling with thoughts. Her heart was pounding within her chest. But she kept running. Running to find her lover,  
Mickey Mouse. She didn't know how or what happened. All she knew was that he was somewhere... Hurt.

She was running through the woods. It was pitch dark. Not even the stars were out tonight. Only a faint bit of moonlight was visible. How she got to the woods, why it was dark or why Mickey was in the woods she didn't know. But the reason she was there was alarmingly clear...

She had to find him. And Fast.

Weaving between the trees, she kept her pace. She was running as fast as she her legs would carry her, panting for breath. Because Minnie's heart is connected to Mickey's, she can tell when somethings wrong. She can feel it. In her heart and in her soul. She can feel when somethings bothering him. And right now... she can feel pain. Though her own heart was in pain, she could still feel his.

"Mickey, where are you?! Mickey!" Minnie called out out his name for what was perhaps the millionth time as she ran. She had to find him. Before it was too late. She wasn't completely sure where he was, but her heart kept telling her to keep running forward.

"Mickey! Can you hear me?! Mickey!" Minnie called out again to the coldness and blackness of night. But again to no avail.  
But she had to keep going. She had to find him. So she kept running... Panting for breath. Her heart pounding like a drum.

Minnie came to a clearing in the woods and froze dead in her tracks. There she saw the form of something lying in the clearing. The moment her eyes registered what it was, it felt like a spike had been driven into her heart. She gasped in shock and horror, and her eyes widened.

"Mickey!" she cried. She broke into a mad dash toward him, worry and fear now overtaking her fully. When she reached him, the sight before her made her heart stop and her blood turn to ice. Her body was shaking with worry and fear.

Mickey was lying there, face up on the cold ground, battered and beaten. Deep scares ran across his torso and limbs. His face was cut and bruised. His shorts were torn in a few places. A stream of crimson liquid trickled down each side of his mouth. The dark-red substance also created streams from his wounds. His eyes were closed.

Minnie quickly knelt down to him, took his body into her arms, and began cradling him.

"Mickey! Please open your eyes! Mickey, please wake up, please!" she begged. Tears began stinging her brown eyes, creating waterfalls on her cheeks.

Mickey slowly opened his brown eyes to meet her own.

"Mi... Minnie..." he spoke with a weak whisper. A small smile found it's way to Minnie's face at the sight of his eyes and the sound of his voice, though tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Mickey! Stay with me, baby. Just please hold on," she said to him, trying to calm him and herself.

"Ahhgg!" Mickey groaned as a pain shot through him.

"Just hold on. Please stay with me," she begged. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Her sobs and worry was causing her body to shake uncontrollably. Minnie continued to cradle Mickey in her arms, holding him close to her. She gently put her hand on his cheek and began stroking it tenderly.

"It's okay, Mickey. I'm here with you. I'm not leaving you," she spoke softly to him, managing a weak smile.

"Minnie... I'm... sorry..." he breathed.

"No! Don't leave me! I need you, Mickey. I love you so much. I can't live without you," Minnie begged him through her tears. Her young and fragile heart was breaking into a million pieces in her chest.

Tears of pain, sorrow, worry, and fear flowed down her cheeks.

He slowly raised his hand to her face and placed it softly on her cheek. She gently placed her hand on his and held it to her cheek. He smiled weakly up at her.

"I... love you... too, Minnie. You... made me the... luckiest guy... in the world. Every moment I spent... with you... were the best... of my life," Mickey whispered weakly. Minnie hugged him closer to her.

"Every moment I've spent with you has been the best of my life, too. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you, Mickey. And we're gonna make lots of new memories together," Minnie smiled weakly and softly. She kisses him softly on his forehead. He lowers his hand to his chest and lets it rest there. She holds his hand in hers as he does this.

"Just please stay with with me, baby. Please hold on," she spoke softly and pleadingly.

"I... feel so weak..." he uttered. She softly stroked his hand.

"Save your strength. Don't strain yourself. " she spoke softly. She softly pressed her lips to his in a soft and tender kiss. She pulled back to meet his eyes.

"I'll always... be with you," he spoke, his breaths becoming longer apart.

"Don't talk like that. You're gonna be okay," she said, her crying getting harder. His eyes closed slowly.

"No! Don't close your eyes! Stay with me! Please don't leave me!" she begged, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"I love you... Minnie. I... always will..." he breathed his last breath. His body went limp in her arms. His eyes were closed for good. Minnie became hysterical.

"NO! Mickey, please don't die! Please!" she pleaded, holding him tightly in her arms as she tried to wake him. But there was no response. She placed her hand on his chest. No heartbeat. No breathing. Mickey, her true love, her soul mate, her best friend, had died in her arms. Her heart and soul had died along with him. Her heart, her soul, her life, was gone. She broke into hysterical sobs.

"Mickey! No, Mickey, please!" She looked at his lifeless body in her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. Her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks red from her hysterical crying.

"No... Mickey, please wake up..." Her words were but a whisper. Tears poured down her cheeks. Her lover lying dead in her arms.

"Mickey..." Minnie hugged Mickey closer to her as she cradled him in her arms, crying over his lifeless body. His body had already began to get cold. She rested her head on his as she cried.

"I love you, too, Mickey. I always will," she whispered through her sobs as she held him tightly. Already the world seemed colder, darker and scarier without him. Her whole world was gone. The love of her life lay cold in her arms. Her heart,  
her soul, her world and her life was shattered and gone. He was her light and her sense of warmth. Now her world was cold and dark. Never had she felt so alone. She felt alone and scared. Could she face this world without him? No. She couldn't. Not without him by her side. She didn't want to. Not without him. Not without her love, soul mate, and life. Her chest hurt so much.

Minnie sat there in the darkness of the woods, holding Mickey's lifeless body tightly in her arms, crying uncontrollably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No!" Minnie breathed as she opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She placed her hand to her forehead.

"What a nightmare..." she uttered. She noticed that her eyes were wet. She knew she must have been crying in her sleep.

"Minnie. Are you okay?" a soft and caring voice asked beside her. Her ears and heart would know that voice anywhere. With a quick breath of relief, she turned to her side to see Mickey sitting up beside her. He placed his hand softly on her back as he sat up evenly with her, a concerned expression on his face. His loving, handsome, beautiful face. Not a single scar on his body. Minnie's heart lept with joy and happiness in her chest.

"Mickey!" she wailed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly, holding him as if she'd never let go. Tears of joy came to her eyes at the realization and relief that her true love was all right and that he was right there with her. The pieces of her broken heart all came back together. Her heart, her soul, her world, and her life were whole once more. She felt complete again. She didn't feel cold, alone or scared anymore. Her light and sense of warmth was back. Her world was now just as bright and warm as ever.

At first, Mickey was a little stunned. But he then wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her tightly back, comforting her. He could plainly see that she was upset by something. Since she was asleep, and he heard her say "nightmare", he pretty much knew she had a bad dream. He began softly stroking his hand up and down her back. With Mickey's loving arms around her, and him rubbing her back, she began to relax. She nuzzled her head onto his shoulder as she held him close.

"It's okay, Minnie. I'm here. I'm not leaving you. It's all right," Mickey whispered softly in her ear as he held her close to him, gently stroking her back.

"Oh, Mickey. I'm so glad you're all right," Minnie uttered as she rested her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Minnie. It's okay," Mickey muttered back comfortingly. They remained sitting on their bed holding each other for a little while.

After several seconds of her embracing him, Minnie pulled back slightly, letting her arms slide off his shoulders and onto his hands, taking them into hers. She looked up at Mickey and instantly met his warm brown eyes and his comforting smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked warmly with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she nodded and smiled a little. He notices the tears in her eyes. A single tear slides down her cheek. He gently cups her cheek in his hand and softly wipes the tear away with his thumb. The warmth from his tender hand travels through her. She snuggles her cheek further into his touch.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a gentle tone as he delicately strokes her soft cheek. She lowers her eyes.

"I had a horrible nightmare. It was awful and... and scary," she responded, her voice lowering as she says the last sentence, a chill running down her spine at the memory of what happened.

"Hey," he smiled softly. She gazes into his beautiful brown eyes.

"It's okay. I'm right here," he smiled warmly. A tender smile comes to her face.

"Thank you," she smiled softly. Then she kisses him warmly on his cheek.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" he smiled softly and comfortingly. Minnie thinks for a second as she remembers what took place.

"I was running through the woods, trying to find you. It was dark... and cold. Then I found you..." Her voice lowers as the nightmare replays in her mind. Her eyes lower.

"You were hurt. I held you. You told me that you would always be with me, and that you loved me. I pleaded for you to stay with me. Then you..." She pauses, the horrible memory too much for her heart to bear. Tears begin to form in her eyes again.

Mickey doesn't even have to hear the rest to know what happened. The hard realization of why his lover is so hurt hits him.

"I didn't make it, did I?" he said gently and knowingly. Minnie sniffs as she shakes her head. Mickey softly places his hand on her cheek and wipes away another tear with his thumb.

"Hey," he said gently. Minnie looks up to meet his soothing stare.

"It's okay. I'm right here. And I'm okay," he smiled soothingly. She can't help but smile back. She can never resist his lovely warm smile.

"C'mon. Let me see you smile, c'mon," he grinned. She can't help but smile and giggle a little.

"There. That's the smile I know and love," he smiled. She smiles warmly and chuckles a little.

Mickey moves his hands to Minnie's sides, and begins tickling her a little. Naturally, she can't help but laugh. He tickles her for a few seconds before stopping. Her mood has already brightened up.

"Feelin' better?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah. I'm feelin' better," she smiled.

"It was just a bad dream. That's all it was. The only things from your dream that are real, are that I love you, and I will always be with you," Mickey smiled softly. Minnie smiles at his words. He kisses her warmly on her forehead.

"It was just a bad dream. Nothing more. Remember a couple weeks ago when I had that nightmare?" he asked gently. Minnie nods in response.

"Remember what you told me?" he asked. Minnie smiles and brightens up a little more. She's already stopped crying.

"That it was just a bad dream and that it wasn't real," she replied with a smile. He nods with a smile.

"We're always gonna have nightmares. But we're also gonna have good dreams, too. If you have a good dream, and you want to remember it, then you can. But if you have a bad dream, and you want to forget it, there's no reason why you shouldn't. Good dreams are special. Bad dreams are just bad dreams. No reason why we can't forget those," Mickey smiled, softly stroking her cheek.

Mickey always knows what to say and do to make her feel better. Minnie already feels so much better. His soothing and gentle words, and the peace and happiness she feels around him never fail. She can't help but feel encouraged and enlightened by his wise words. All her fears and worries seem to just fade away. With him, she feels safe, secure, happy and loved. She never feels alone or scared when he's near.

"Don't worry. It was just a bad dream. That's all. I'm right here. Wild horses couldn't drag me away from you, Minnie," he smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Mickey," she smiled warmly and softly. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and pulls him close to her. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. Minnie presses her soft and warm lips to Mickey's in a loving and passionate kiss. A few seconds later, she breaks the kiss and pulls back slightly to meet his comforting smile and soft eyes.

"How is it that now matter how bad I'm feeling, you always make me feel so much better?" Minnie asked with a smile, her arms still around his neck.

"That's what friends are for. They're there for each other. Besides, I hate seeing you upset. And I just want you to be happy again," he replied warmly.

"You're okay, and you're here with me. I am happy. And I am feelin' better," she smiled.

"I'm glad," he replied warmly. He leans forward and presses his lips to hers. After a few seconds, he pulls back a bit.

"So you do feel better?" he asked with a hopeful tone.

"I feel much better. Thanks to you," she smiled, nuzzling her nose against his. Pulling back, a yawn escapes her. Mickey yawns after Minnie.

"Think you could go back to sleep?" he asked.

"I think so. Knowing you're okay and that you're here with me, I believe I'll sleep just fine," Minnie smiled. Mickey nods with a smile.

Mickey lies back down on his back. Minnie lowers herself to him, using her arm to hold herself up.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you, Mickey" she said, her smile fading.

"You didn't bother me at all, Minnie. Don't worry about it. I didn't want you to be upset. I wanted to help you feel better. I'm just glad I could help, and that you feel better," he smiled. Her smile returns.

"I do feel better. And you did make me feel better. You always do," she smiled. He smiles at her warm words.

"Thank you so much for making me feel better, Mickey," Minnie smiled loving, softly stroking her hand across his chest.

"You're welcome, Minnie. I'm glad you feel better," he smiled.

"I do. Thanks to you." Minnie leans down and kisses Mickey on his lips. She pulls back a bit and meets his eyes. She then lowers herself upon him, snuggling up to him, resting her head on his chest and shoulder. Mickey pulls the cover back over them as they cuddle up together. She rests one arm across his chest as she snuggles closer to him. He wraps his arm around her waist.

"I'm so glad that was just a nightmare. If something were to happen to you, if I were to lose you, I don't know what I'd do. I couldn't make it without you, Mickey. I don't know what I'd do without you," Minnie said, looking up at him.

"It WAS only a nightmare. And I'll always be with you. I could never leave you," Mickey said softly.

"I'm just so glad that you're okay, and that none of that terrible dream was real," she said with a relieved tone.

"You never have to worry about that. I'll always be here by your side," Mickey smiled.

"And I'll always be here by you," Minnie smiled dreamily at him. She leans up and kisses him, then cuddles back up in his warm embrace.

"I love you, Mickey. So much. Always have, always will," she sighed happily and contently, snuggling close to him.

"I love you, too, Minnie. I really do. Always have, always will," he sighed happily back.

"Good night, doll," he smiled.

"Good night, baby," she smiled.

"Sweet dreams."

"I don't believe I'll have anymore bad dreams tonight. Sweet dreams to you, too."

"Well, if you do, don't be afraid to wake me. I'll be right here beside you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Minnie kisses Mickey on his lips, then rests her head back on his chest and shoulder.

"Night, doll," Mickey smiled.

"Night, baby," Minnie smiled.

The two young lovers lay there cuddled up together under the covers, feeling one anothers warmth and comfort. And just like Minnie said, she didn't have anymore bad dreams at all that night. Feeling Mickey, the love of her life, lying beside her,  
his arm around her and the soothing and tranquil sound of his breathing and heartbeat, she felt peaceful, safe and comfortable. The nightmare that she had was already becoming a faint memory.

Mickey's reassurance of his presence had relieved her and comforted her. Lying there with him, she knew that everything was all right. He was okay, he was safe, and she still had him in her life. Everything was like it was before the dream. Just as wonderful, lovely and blissful. Minnie sighed happily and contently as she snuggled further into his comfortable embrace. She was happy. She's with him. A place she'll never stray from. A place where she wants to be for the rest of her life. The two young mice lay there in each others loving embrace until sleep overtook them. What was a nightmare, turned back into what it was before it... A beautiful blissful dream. A dream of Minnie and Mickey sharing their lives together, forever.

The End.


End file.
